


New Year's Dance

by redmasquerade13



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, F/M, Flirting, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, a little bit of Cindy x Prompto, mostly background fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redmasquerade13/pseuds/redmasquerade13
Summary: You and Ignis have been pining for each other for far too long, and it's not as secret as you think. Perhaps the new year will bring the right magic to make things fall into place?





	New Year's Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I will eventually write a part two filled with fluffy "Finally" sex. Eventually.  
> This was originally posted on my tumblr, which you can find on my linktree! https://linktr.ee/redmasqueradecosplay

You weren’t much of a club goer, or a public dancer. Typically, you would need about ten shots of the strong stuff before you even considered stepping a toe onto a dance floor, but you couldn’t say no to tonight. You and the boys had been invited by a handful of glaives to celebrate the new year, and you were feeling awfully frisky for a good night out.

And you knew Ignis was going to be there, and you couldn’t pass up a chance to be around him, whether your friendship developed into something serious or not.

You weren’t just frisky for a night out, you also wanted a night in _._  Or, more precisely, a night with someone  _in_ , preferably Ignis. With that in mind, you had picked your outfit carefully. You smoothed out your deep red skirt and adjusted the matching crop top so it showed off your breasts a little more. You were excited to finally wear this ensemble, it had waited far too long to be used, shoved to the very end of the closet rack, and it flattered you so well that you could feel your confidence grow just by looking at yourself in the mirror. You decided to keep the shoes simple, with basic black pumps, to keep attention focused on your curves. You heard the  _ding_  of your text tone as you finished putting your hair up in a casual but sweet style, and read that the boys were outside waiting. You grabbed your phone and wallet, slipping them into a handbag, and headed out to the car.

To avoid having to draw straws to choose a DD and risk missing out on drinks, Noct had decided to hire a limousine.  _Definitely a first_ , you thought to yourself as you approached the driver waiting to open the door for you. It swung open to reveal lush leather seats and warm lighting, and you heard Noct and Prompto squabbling over something playfully as you slid onto the closest seat….right next to Ignis.

 _Oh Astrals, leaping right into this,_ you thought as you felt your heart race.

Keeping an air of casual friendliness, you looked up at Ignis just in time to see him avert his eyes from your legs. You were sure your greeting smile at him revealed that you caught him, but you couldn’t help it – it was flattering, and felt so good to know you penetrated the Royal Adviser’s cool façade.

“Lookin’ good, Y/N! You won’t be needing to buy any drinks tonight!” Prompto joked from the side bench, sliding his way down towards you as he swung his camera from his neck to grab a photo. You stuck out your tongue and made a peace symbol with your hand, relaxing from the nerves of sitting next to Ignis.

“Crowe, Nyx, and the others are meeting us there, and I do believe Cindy and Aranea are joining us as well,” Ignis remarked as the limo turned onto the road to the club. “ _Really?!_  Cindy is going to be there?!” Prompto squealed, leaning so far forward it was a miracle he didn’t fall to the floor of the car. With a dry laugh, Noct said, “Yeah, but she’s going to have guys all over her. Good luck with that.”

“Hey! I have a better chance with her than anyone else since we’re friends!”

“Friends? More like a puppy and their owner if you ask me!”

Prompto and Noctis began to playfully argue again, with Gladio tossing in a quip here and there to make it interesting. As they continued, Ignis leaned over to you, squeezing your knee, “You are rather quiet, Y/N. Everything alright?” He let his hand linger, then pulled away as you chuckled, “Yeah, I’m fine. Didn’t realize I was quiet.”

He paused thoughtfully, and then said, “I know you tend to be hard on yourself, but I don’t think you need to worry. You look absolutely ravishing.” He made eye contact for a quick moment, and you couldn’t tell if it was the glare of the city lights on his glasses or not, but you could have sworn that his eyes gave off a hungry, metaphorical glint. You felt a legion of butterflies swarm your stomach, and gripped your handbag tightly to focus yourself. You realized that making a move tonight might not be a bad idea.

~

The club was raging loudly as you pulled up to the valet desk by the door, and as the car shut off Ignis announced, “They should already be inside. Noct, let’s use your standing to get us in quickly?” As you looked out the window, you were grateful to be in the royal party, the line was incredibly long. Not unexpected for a Saturday night, especially for new years.

The driver opened the door, and you stepped out of the car and saw several men and women in the line stop to stare at you. You could have sworn you heard a faint whistle, and while a part of you felt disgusted, another felt a small thrill. Apparently you really had hit quite the bullseye with your look.

A hand pressed at the small of your back, and you turned to see Ignis by your side. “Shall we?” Noct said confidently as he approached the bouncer. When he seemed to be giving Noct a skeptical look, Gladio cleared his throat, crossed his arms, and growled, “Is there a problem?” Looking like the blood had drained from his face at the sight of him, he quickly moved out of the way of your group. As you stepped inside, Gladio guffawed, “I am pretty sure that excuse of a bouncer is a foot shorter than me.” Ignis replied, “And your bicep is the size of his head.”

Gladio laughed again, “I think his head is much smaller now!”

You headed into the dance room, the lights and sounds overwhelming all of you as Prompto looked around for the party.  _Probably looking for just Cindy at this point_ , you thought to yourself fondly. Maybe he’d get lucky. That’d be pretty great, since he could barely shut up about her. You loved Cindy but Prom struggled to have a conversation without mentioning her at least once. Perhaps if he finally scored, that would tone down.

You were pulled out of your thoughts when you heard Crowe’s voice ring out from an elevated bar at the other end of the room. Your group hastily made your way through the crowd to greet the party, who were already well on their way to a night of drunken debacles. Crowe was standing next to Aranea, who was holding a beer as classily as she could with Crowe’s arm draped around her waist, both of them looking like three sheets to the wind. Nyx and Libertus were doing shots, their arms linked at the elbow as they downed their glasses together, and you noticed Tredd and a glaive you didn’t recognize trying to chat up Cindy. You turned to look at Prompto, who seemed to be ready to burst.

He waved at Crowe and Aranea before taking long strides towards Cindy, using his familiarity with her to break up the conversation. She seemed to be a little tipsy, and Prompto prepped to join her. You noticed one of her hands lingering on his shoulder, toying with the casual blazer he had donned. With a smile, you nudged Ignis in the side. “Look at the little sunshine growing up.”

Ignis followed your pointed look, and chuckled. “About time he tried to do something about his infatuation. I know for a fact the feeling is mutual.” You raised an eyebrow, nodding with approval and murmuring, “Well, let’s hope that takes off for them tonight.”

Ignis moved his hand to gently press your waist, and leaned into your ear, “I’m sure many things will be taken off tonight, for many of us.”

 _Did he just…wait._  You turned to look at him, but he had already pulled away, dropping his arm and greeting Aranea and Crowe. You felt your heart skyrocket to a frightening pace, and felt warmth rise in your cheeks. You so desperately wanted to ask exactly what he meant by that, but he was already busy chatting up the women and pressuring them to drink some water.  _Responsible as usual,_  you thought. But did he mean he wanted to let loose with you? What was he saying?

You shivered as the hope you were right tingled its way through your body. You needed a damn drink.

~

A few shots in, you were noticing the group pairing off into couples, or in the case of Crowe and Aranea, a set of threes as they were getting friendly with another glaive, each of them playing with one of her hands with lewd grins across their faces. Noct was staying out of it, and focused on bouncing to the beat and not spilling his third drink as he did so. Gladio was chatting up a random club goer, Prompto and Cindy seemed to be standing incredibly close and were all smiles, and Ignis was talking to the bartender a few seats over. You were mostly on your own, since you really only knew the boys, Cindy, Aranea, and Crowe. Tredd, Nyx, and Libertus were friendly acquaintances but you weren’t sure if it would be taken the wrong way if you tried to approach either of them to chat while in this situation,  _especially_  with Tredd, the almost infamous womanizer. You wouldn’t know any of the other glaives from Bahamut, so trying to introduce yourself set off similar worries.

The bartender slid a glass in front of you, amber liquid staring you in the face, daring you to drink. In your tipsy haze, it took you a moment to register that you didn’t ask for another glass of anything. “Uh, I didn’t order this?” you said as you gently tapped the bartender on the arm. “I did,” you heard a familiar baritone suddenly at your side. Leaning against the bar with a similar drink stood Ignis. Sort of like you had left your handbag under Noctis’ watchful eye, he had left his jacket behind somewhere, and the same went for his gloves. He looked more laid back than you had seen him in a long while, and you enjoyed it. Flirtatiously, you said, “You seem relaxed, Scientia. It’s a good look for you.” You tipped the glass back, savoring the flavor. Whatever it was, it was the good stuff.

Ignis chuckled, swallowing his own sip, and looked at you with a playful expression, “You look rather good yourself, Y/N.” Your breath hitched just a bit. “You think so?” You focused on not awkwardly staring at his perfect lips. He chuckled and gave you a not-so-subtle once over, “I know so, thank you very much.” The butterflies that had returned to your belly tripled in number, and you struggled to not leap onto him then and there.

 _Oh, fuck this,_ you decided to drop the playful banter. You eyed your glass and downed it quickly, then looked at him. With a nod and a raised eyebrow, you motioned for him to do the same. Iggy seemed slightly confused, but he was as tipsy as you were and had no qualms about it. He threw back the drink, set the glass on the counter, and turned towards you. He was so close to you that you could feel his body heat, and his expression made you think he was waiting for direction.

Without a word, you grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the dance floor.

You felt him stiffen, and stopped. “What’s the matter, Ignis? Not much of a dancer?” He adjusted his glasses and forced out a laugh, which you recognized as a nervous tic when he was trying to avoid telling a secret. Usually a secret about himself, you recalled.  You waited patiently as he decided to admit whatever he wanted to hide. “Well, I’m an excellent dancer at royal events, but this sort of territory is something I am not prepared for in any sense.” The poor man looked like he was going to turn tail and hide, but you decided to not let him.

“I can teach you, this isn’t a choreographed routine. You’ll catch on quick!” You turned back and continued to lead him, throwing out, “And don’t worry, I’m not a good dancer either.” You reached the floor, and began to push your way into the inebriated crowd. “Besides,” you stopped, and you got close to his ear so he could hear you over the music, “I don’t think anyone here is going to care how we dance or what we do.”

You gently bounced on the balls of your feet as you got a feel for the music, and eyed the crowd to get ideas on what was the general mood. It seemed to be anything goes – there were some people jumping up and down with their hands waving in the air, others were spinning and twirling with friends as they let out contagious bouts of laughter, and many couples were lost in in the arms of their lovers, a number of them practically eating each other’s faces. No one seemed to mind, though. You certainly didn’t, because it gave you an idea and a slight bit of courage.

You put one of Ignis’ hands on your waist and began to gyrate gently, continuing to bounce. He watched you, almost fascinated, until you put your arms over his shoulders and jerked him into the present. He started to move with you, allowing himself to feel the music as you had, and his lithe frame tilted side to side with the beat and with you.

He seemed to gain some courage himself, as he used the arm on your back to pull you closer. He wrapped his other arm around you and you were so close you could stretch up to give him a peck on the lips without needing to lean forward. You absentmindedly began to play with his hair, twirling a strand between two fingers. Ignis had his head tilting down, like he was teasing a potential kiss. There was something growing between you two, like the air was thick enough to cut with a knife. You then realized there was also something literally growing. You felt it when Ignis pushed you against him, and realized he was enjoying himself quite a bit.

You looked up at him, almost nervous. What if the boner was accidental and he would back away once he realized what was happening? Your eyes met, and you gazed into his green irises for an eternal moment. You clearly had nothing to worry about, because it only took a moment of a hungry look for him to press his lips against yours like you were his final meal. He pressed his tongue against your lips, asking for entry, and you opened to greet him. You found yourself still gyrating slightly against him, feeling him growing ever firmer, and you moaned just a slight amount into his mouth. One of his hands came up to hold the back of your neck, pulling you as close as physically possible. It was like he wanted to merge with you, body and soul, but beginning with the body was a good start.

He started to walk against you, pushing you towards the outskirts of the crowd. You opened your eyes and began to pull away to try and make sure you didn’t run anyone over, but he pulled back, keeping you against his mouth. Ignis’ tongue tangled with yours, and you didn’t understand how he knew where he was going, but you eventually felt your back hit a wall. Pressed between the building and Iggy, you dived even deeper into the kiss.

You ground your hips upward, and one of your hands left his shoulders to reach his waist and pull him towards you. Your other hand grasped at his hair with even more passion, and he groaned in a pleased response. You barely remembered to breathe as Ignis took over every ounce of self-control you had. You yanked him towards you again by the belt, and he pressed his growth into you. You felt a surge of boldness, and reached towards his member, palming him gently as he explored your mouth.

You felt the vibration of a growl against your lips, and he whipped you around so you were face to face against the wall. He pushed up against you, his mouth right by your ear. With a nip on your lobe, he said, “I have a problem you made that I need you to fix, Y/N.” He ground upwards against your ass, and roughly groped your breasts. You moaned quietly, not loud enough that he could hear you over the music. He yanked your elbow, and walked you towards a nearby door. It was ajar, but no light was on inside.

The door was flung open, Ignis pushed you into the room, and after following you in, returned it to its original position to hide the fact that anyone was in whatever this room was. He quickly overcame you, and pushed you against the wall, which was colder and rougher than the previous wall you were on, almost like it was uncut stone. In the dim light trickling from the dancefloor and into the corridor, you could see him removing his glasses and tucking them into his pocket. You always loved seeing him without them, and tonight was no different. You didn’t have much of a chance to focus on his face, however, as he swooped down to your neck and began to suck ferociously.

With the sounds of the club muted, you noted how he would moan just a little every so often when he’d release your skin, as if marking you was as good as sex.  _Possessive?_  You wondered to yourself. You were making much louder sounds as you felt his tongue caress the bruises and bites, wishing you could undress and ride him right here, right now. You clawed at his back, your nails softened by his shirt, and he pulled his head up, returning to the passionate kiss you had been sharing a moment before.

He could barely keep his hands from moving, he was so desperate to feel every inch he could reach. He eventually rested his hand on your ass, after running his hand up your thigh, under your skirt, and massaged your buttocks as you both competed to taste as much of the other’s mouth as possible. His free hand eased its way around to the front of your hips, gently pushing your legs apart so he could begin playing with the bundle of nerves that needed attention  _now_. You responded by jerking upwards into his hand, letting out a startlingly loud, gasping cry.

You were pleased to find out that his fingers felt as good as you dreamed.

You leaned your head back against the wall as he ran his digits in circles around you, pushing and rubbing your clit with almost professional strokes. He was almost in time with the music that blared through the doorway. You moaned in bliss, and couldn’t help yourself as you whimpered, “Ignis, please don’t stop, just like that,  _ah!_ ” He had let your head rest against the wall and watched your face; you didn’t realize he was watching you with love-struck fascination. You made such exquisite noises, and your expressions matched up perfectly.

Ignis pulled away from your clitoris and maneuvered himself to your entrance, not giving you a warning as he pushed two fingers inside you, gently curling them before pulling them out. He started to move in you at an indulgent pace, not wanting to jump in so fast that it felt like he was just trying to get it over with. He wanted to give you every ounce of attention he could, and he found himself becoming more aroused as he watched your body writhe gently under his ministrations. You tilted your head up straight and made eye contact, your chest heaving with your heavy breathing as you looked at each other as if there was no risk of being walked in on at any moment. You pulled him towards you for another kiss as he sped up his fingering, and you begged, “Please, I want to have you in my mouth.” Giving him pleasure had been at the center of your daydreams for a very long time, almost since the first moment you saw him.

From the pressure he was putting on your sex, the sounds he made against your lips, and the years of culminating tension finally breaking free, you were getting close to your finish. He seemed to realize this, because through his kisses, he muttered, “I want you to come around my fingers first, so I can get a taste of what I’ll be feasting on later.” Ignis peppered kisses up your jaw, and muttered again as he neared your ear, “So, kitten, when are you going to let yourself release for me? I want to finally see how you look when you orgasm. I’ve wanted to see your face for so long…”

Spurned forward by his words, you found one of your hands grabbing his wrist in desperation, pushing him deeper inside you. “More, more,” you whined as he sped up, you could feel your juices dripping down your leg.  _So close_ , the phrase repeated itself again and again in your mind as you neared the precipice. He pressed you against the wall ever tighter, angling his fingers so they hit your g-spot again and again just right. “Ignis, oh Ignis,” you moaned, and your volume escalated as you finally hit your peak.

You came right as the beat dropped outside the door.

You screamed out in pleasure, finally riding out the waves of your release as you came over his hand. Your chest heaved as you caught your breath, and he leaned against your neck to do the same. You straightened your head, watching Ignis as he pulled away, and pulled his fingers from your twitching folds. Keeping steady eye contact with you, he licked one of them clean, savoring your flavor with a small groan, and offered you the other finger. You toyed with it with your tongue, as a sort of reminder that it was his turn. You took in the entire digit and sucked, twirling your tongue around it to wipe it clean.

Once his hand was out of your mouth, you grabbed his shirt and spun him so you two switched places. Now he was up against the wall, and you were attacking his neck as you palmed the erection barely contained in his pants. He let out a hitching sigh as you undid his belt and bit just below his Adam’s apple. You slid both of your hands down, slipping beneath the elastic band of his boxers, and finally got to feel him. He felt heavenly, his member hot and thick. You fondled his balls as you knelt on the ground before him, and pulled him out.

“A perfect cock,” you purred, barely able to hide the fact that you were practically drooling. “Perfect to fuck my mouth with, then to fuck my pussy with.” Unbeknownst to you, Ignis was going to memorize how you looked and sounded as you said that. There had been one too many nights where he had imagined you speaking so vulgarly to him. His member twitched in a pleased response to your words as you ran your hand over the head, feeling a slight bit of pre-cum as your fingers ran over it.  You gently began to pump his shaft, and Ignis moaned in pleasure, unable to stop watching as you turned him into putty with just a few words and movements.

You stuck out your tongue and gently pressed him against the soft, wet muscle, letting it slowly slide off with teasing pressure. You returned your tongue to his cock, pressing on the seam below the head, wiggling as you slowly went up. Watching Ignis’ face as you pleased him was almost just as arousing as the feeling of his fingers inside you, the way he’d sigh and moan as you swirled your tongue around him, cover his shaft with your saliva, cup and gently caress his balls, it was all magic.

You took him completely into your mouth, slowly bobbing your head up and down, listening to the music he made as you blocked out the sounds from the club. He slid his hands into your hair, not trying to guide or force you in any way, he simply wanted to feel you even more. Ignis was eager to see how you decided to take him, and had no issues allowing you to hold the reins…for now.

You began to speed up, very slowly. You wanted to watch his face as his sanity deteriorated from your affections. You were sure that it was going to be the most erotic thing you had ever seen, but it took every ounce of your willpower to not take him quickly. Giving him the same gift of a worshipping pace that he had given you, you kept your eyes craned upwards to watch him. He couldn’t maintain eye contact for very long, and you noticed he seemed to be the most aroused when your lips neared his sensitive head. Keeping your tongue pressed against the bottom of his shaft, you dragged your mouth up slowly, making sure to suck with a good amount of pressure as you got higher and higher up. You still sucked as your lips went over his head and he slipped out of your mouth with a wet  _pop_.

It was then that he lost his cool.

He grabbed your head with both hands and pushed you back on him, and you moaned in pleasure. Ignis set a rough pace, and you gripped his hips as you let him lead. You stiffened your tongue so it would continue to give him a velvet stroke between your cheeks. He fucked your mouth, the head of his cock hitting the back of your throat over and over, occasionally feeling the vibrations of your obstructed groans and sighs. As he slowed, you took over, continuing with the speed and passion in the way you bobbed your head and licked.

“Y/N, Y/N, I’ve wanted this for so long, and  _ah_ , you are completely exceeding my expectations,” Ignis reached down and put his hand in your hair again. “Beautiful,” he said through labored breaths. You stroked his shaft as you removed him from your mouth and overtook his balls. You licked your way around his sack, creating patterns with your saliva. He gasped as you teased him gently, and made your way back up to his member. You swirled your tongue around his head as you continued to rub him, and felt your arousal joining the cum between your legs.

He hissed through his teeth as you took his cock completely in again, and as you resumed your previous pace, his breathing began to gain momentum. He was close, and you were ready to swallow every bit of him that he gave. You reached down, your digits gently tickling the sensitive nub that was throbbing below you, and as he watched, he gripped your hair tighter. Ignis began to moan with every move now, and you felt saliva and pre-cum dripping from a corner of your mouth.

Almost…

“ _Y/N!_ ” your name tumbled from his lips as he finally came, and you felt rope after hot rope hit the back of your throat. You greedily swallowed him, finishing it off by licking him clean. You pulled away and sat back on your knees, taking a moment to catch your breath and fix your hair. Fortunately, your hair wasn’t meant to look perfect when you had first arrived at the club anyway.

In the dim light, you could see Ignis’ chest heaving deliberately as he put his glasses back on. After a breathless moment, he reached down and helped you to your feet, a small smirk gracing his lips. Ignis gripped your waist and pulled you to him, resting his back against the wall as he gently kissed you, healing the bruising way he had taken your mouth. He held the back of your neck tenderly, like you were a glass figurine, and similarly held your hip with his other hand.

Your hands had rested on his chest, but you were desperate to be closer, and wrapped your arms around his neck and pressed against him. He groaned into your mouth, reaching his hands down to grip your ass. The hunger was coming back quickly and ferociously, and he spun to push you against the wall. He leaned down to attack your neck again, and through his nips and sucks, said “I need to get you on a proper bed and completely ravish you, kitten. Let me call for a cab,” he pulled away to use his phone, continuing to push his hips into you. You took a turn licking his neck and leaving little bites up and down, which made it oh so difficult for him to keep a steady voice as he asked for the closest, fastest taxi.

The moment he hung up he delved back into your mouth, his tongue caressing yours, and didn’t stop until he heard a small  _ping_  from his phone. He quickly pulled away and took your hand, rushing as he led you out of the room and back into the club. The crowd was beginning the countdown, and you felt like perhaps this was the best way to celebrate a new year that you had ever experienced.

He was typing something on his phone as he guided you through the mass of people, and once he finished, he tugged you towards him just as the last few seconds of the year were marked by those rushing the dancefloor to ring in the world’s new chapter together. Gripping your waist, he gave you a passionate yet surprisingly chaste kiss.

“Happy new year!” the music started up again amongst cheers, embraces, and both sweet and not-so-sweet smooches.

Ignis pulled away from you, a blatant smile on his face for the whole world to see. He held you tightly for a small spin as you headed back out the door to the waiting taxicab.

~

“Happy new year, Noct buddy!” Prompto slurred just a twinge as he patted the Prince’s shoulder. Cindy seemed to be just as intoxicated as the freckle face she was holding onto tightly by the waist, very obviously gazing at him with an adoring look. Prompto turned away to hold onto her again, swaying side to side with her in a dance that was a long time coming.

 _Where is Ignis and Y/N,_  Noctis thought, smiling at the way Prompto and Cindy pressed their foreheads together like something from a cheesy romance flick. He wondered if his Advisor and the woman he had been agonizing and pining over since they had met were dancing too.

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket as he finished off his drink in a pleasant solitude. In front of his lockscreen – Luna in an ugly sweater selfie she had sent him a week before Christmas – there was a single notification.

Ignis:  _Do me a favor, grab my jacket, gloves, and Y/N’s handbag please. I will come by to pick them up sometime tomorrow. Will be busy until then. HNY_

Noctis smiled to himself. “Ha, fucking finally, Specs.”


End file.
